


Little space with Felix

by SKZ_2019



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bi, Caregiver wonpil, Day6 is too, Gay, Guest star day6, Hugs, Little Space, Little dowoon, Little felix, Littlefelix, Love, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pan - Freeform, Polyamory, Stray kids are couple, Strays kids are caregivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZ_2019/pseuds/SKZ_2019
Summary: Felix has a secret that only his band and boyfriends know about. Here are some events when felix went into little space.





	1. Chapter 1

Felix is having a moment when he dont know if he should go into little space or what. It been stressful with school and dance practice every single day. To point he cant go into baby lix and spend time with appa,Eomma,baba ,Daddy, Jinjin, Hanhan, Minmin and Gēgē. It got to point he could hold it in since his little side it start to come out when the door open reveals Seungmin who just got back from his classes. When he saw his hyung struggle and about to go into little space. He went into caregiving mood and place his stuff on the floor and went to his hyung. 

Seungmin: it ok, hyung please just let it be and I here. Minmin is here baby. 

felix: Minmin it hurt so much 

Felix start to cry which means he went into little space but went into fast where mean instead of being 2 or 3 he went into 9 month old stage. Meaning he will possbile be close to appa and eomma the mostly beside daddy. 

Chan rush into the two 2000 line to see what happened becuase he hear crying. He notice seungmin hold felix who crying his eye out. Then cry hard to point he reach for chan to pick him up. 

Felix: appa(while reach for chan)

Chan pick him up and bounce him to stop the little from crying when woojin enter with I.N to see what happens. 

Seungmin: Lil lix is 9 month and he got so scared because he jump into little space. So yeah that happened when I came here and I help him out but he switch so fast. 

I.N: gege here baby 

Woojin: I get his bottle and let the others know 

Woojin exit the room leave chan with the youngest. Right now chan is hold the lix while I.n and Seungmin try to calm the little down sinxe it be a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group get to see thier baby.

Chan finally got lix to calm down with the help of the maekae. Lix is currently being held by Chan when Changbin enter the room to see this. When he saw his baby boy being held by chen he walk over to his boyfriends and baby boy. He hug him just like he did when they though felix was not going to debut with them. Changbin pick up lix and held him tigh to his chest as woojin being in the baby bottle.

Woojin handle Lix the bottle and started to drink it. While chen was get the diaper ready for him since he wear diaper when it this low. So as they was felt him they change him to cute shorts and baby bear shirt with diaper under his short. Lix was being a good boy just drink his warm milk while Seungmin change him . 

Changbin: there my baby boy. Awe you so adorable. 

as Seungmin pick up felix before hand him over to changbin. 

Seungmin: he so cute in this stage. 

As him and I.N startes bring out Felix little space stuff and chotles. 

Chen: it been about few weeks since he was last in little space. 

Changbin: I know but right now my favorite baby boy is here and I going to spoiled him big time

Woojin: not too much love 

Chan: you got 7 other boyfriend you love too 

Changbin: yay yay 

I.N: I love caring for my baby too 

Woojin: we all do and now with him very very little he possbily onlu going to be around or be held by me,changbin and Chan. 

All: hmmm 

As they look at thier baby drink his milk before he finish it. As he did, he burp before fell sleep in Changbin arm as the other coo at his cuteness. All of them was look at lix fell sleep in his daddy arm before going off to sleep for the nap time even know he just woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lix meet his hyungs from Day6 and Got7

It been few month since they found out about Little lix so recently they found out that Got7 has a little since is bambam and Day6 has little dowoon.So It been good way for Lix to have friends even know they older but when they are in little space they are so cute. Today is free day for the three group so they want to have a little play date with the other two little. Chen and Woojin was going to go with lix since the others want to go visit friends or go shopping. They was head to a place where they can go in privacy so no one can know their secret. Jaebum and Mark was with little bambam who was running around chase dowoon who was with Jae and Wonpil. The other spot them with lix who was giving piggyback ride from Chan since he is still little little due to the recently nightmare that he has the night before and since then he been clingy to Chan and Woojin a lot even know the other understand since they are kind like the parents. 

Dowoon and Bambam wave to Lix has he was on Woojin lap while the other explain to the two little why lix is not playing with them at the moment. So Bambam and dowoon continue to play while the others was talking and Lix was hold on to dear life for chan. Since he nightmare was that his group left him then called him named and all but at the end. Chan explain to Jaebum and Jae that when he serapte or so from either Chan or woojin it is not fun. 

Meanwhile Woojin was about to take Lix from Chan to give him a break and how he lay in his eomma woojin lap. Dowoon and Bambam was running around playing tag till they called jae and mark to chase them since they want to drive their eomma loco in the head. At the same time Lix was kept on holding on Woojin then realize his diaper was kind getting wet bit since he only wear his diaper in little space. The other do too but it just mostly since lix is very very little so he kind in age 9 month. Lix start to tear up when he notice he diaper get wet and woojin took him to get change. Mark check bambam diaper and ask if he need to go potty and Dowoon went to wonpil and told him he need a change as well since he forgot to not hold it in. 

Overall it was fun day at the parl since lix making new friends and dowoon and bambam "help" him learn to walk while he mostly just crawl around crap his hands. Chan took a few picture of this and send it to the other group chat for the caregiver which blow up due a lot the aww and etc message from their other comments. 

WE LOVE OUR BABY AUSSIE <3  
Appa Chen: (send image)

Eomma Woojin: he is playing his other little and they teach him how to walk which is sooooo cute

playmate baby: awwww I want to hold him right now at school. ughhh why do I need to have midterms today TT

ilovedarkbutbabylix: OMG MY BABY 

baba Seung: ugh why do I have rehearsal for ASC today....I want to play with my baby so much

eomma hyunjin: ughhh same here thank you for send these

appa know: same damn practice 

dad: and I hangout with friend but ugh same here

appa chen: I know he is the baby of our lives and as well mostly he like dowoon and bambam, he also like his uncle mark and jae. 

Chen and Woojin put their phone away as Mark pick up Lix bring him to his appa. To end the day with going to get ice cream but Jae went to get it for it so no one can see the little or nothing can happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update this story every Friday


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick chapter of the story

Few days later poor Felix fall into little space due to him not feeling well. One second he playing video game with his fellows 2000's liner then two seconds later he blast to the bathroom and throwing up. He just throw up the seconds later he hear the door swipeing openly with worried Lee know and Changbin look at him as he reach for his hyung after he finish throw up. He wipe it with his arm and with tears in his eyes. Changbin sit next to him and put him onto his lap and calm the young boy down as Lee know clean his up. Woojin and Chan ran when they hear this and as what happened. 

Felix: iiiiiii maaaakkkkeeee a meeessss 

Chan goes and pick him up as he switch and start crying to a point the rest of the group hear this and try to calm the little down at the moment but realize Felix was out for bit. Not wear a coat so they believe the he catch a cold but it scared him so fast because it hit him all at once. Chan pick him up and take him to his room to lay his "son" down and let him clingy to him since he not well. Felix just move closer to Chan as he slowing start to fall sleep since the medicine is start to kick him. 

Seungmin come in to check on his hyung and little since he see the slight that don't want change. He has to leave soon since he has work at ASC but he don't want to leave since it been few month now. He felt like he left out a lot of this time with his little who he loved a lot but he will know Felix will kick his butt if anything happened. Right now Felix is like koala right now and not letting go off Chan and seungmin is getting a kick out of it since it so cute. 

Woojin came in to bring juice for the little and plus a bucket and wet rag for Felix since his eomma feeling kick in when he got called about what happened to his baby. Chan and Woojin did not leave their baby side and make sure that he was ok since he is not feeling well. As well they are hoping for that he able to recover from this since they got perfomace but they know how to help him out, Woojin start sing to lix since it calm him down and all.

When Felix fell sleep the rest of the member came in the room and watch him plus as well all fell sleep to kept him compacy. As well learn what it means to family and bring there since it is not easy for Felix since he has a lot to deal with at the moment. Overall they spend time take care of their little baby and helping him nurse back to heathly even know it hard. As well for the fact that he throw up on Chan. As well that his new friends want to play but have to say no due to being sick. As well that fact they need to get him back to heathly so his two little spend him a gift to help him out during this time.

Felix did recover from the code and mostly was able to performance then slip back to little space since he able to know when to be big but most he like to be their little since he has a lot of stress. As well since it been tough so it his way but as well too much stress send him into space but Stray kids don't mind much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day when Felix ran away and fall into little space

Felix has been stress out since comeback is coming up and everyone been working hard since then. Felix has not been in little space since he been foucs on the dance and important his rapping even his Korean. Sadly everything goes wrong in the quick of a second when Felix accident hug Chnagbin during his rap dance and he snap. "Yongbok, I know you want to go into little space or if you are it is not the time. Honest ugh you soo annoyed and sometime I wish I or any did not need to deal with this." Everyone froze in this setting because one no one should call felix by his Korean name and two no one yell at him. 

Chan went to changbin who look so shock in his eye and could not believe what was going on. As well the fact Woojin try to walk to Felix but sadly he was out after he finish. He ran so fast that no one knows where the kid disappear. Lix ran so fast that he bump into Wonpil and Dowoon who was walking when they saw lix. 

Wonpil: Lix what happened, hang on let get you here quick. 

Dowoon held felix close to so he can calm his dongseang and buddy down and finding out what happened during that time and let Felix stay with them for the night since he don't feel comfortable going back home. So Jae contact Chan to let him know since Baby lix don't want to go home and plus Dowoon slip into space to play with him. 

Back in the stray kids dorm

Changbin has been mess and refuse to leave his room till his baby come back to them.   
He looks at the photo and cries since it one of him and Felix hug.  
Changbin start to break down so hard and cant forgive himself for what is happening. 

Seungmin and I.N are cries into their hands as Han and Lee Know try to calm them down. Hyunjin and Woojin try to calm down since they miss their baby. Chan meanwhile is talking to Jae Hyung that their baby is with them but he refuse to come home. Dowoon and Lix are playing as they enjoy each other company. Chan wants to come and drop things off but he is scared that Felix will ran away from him. So he asked if Jae hyung can come and pick it up. 

Jae ran to dorm and get lix gear and promise to keot them updated and see if Felix want to see only three of them.


	6. Continue from 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue from chapter 5

Felix was playing with Dowoon when Jae return and slowly slip into non-verbal since it been stressful time. Jae slowly place Felix bag to the side and walk to where the two little and Wonpil was at. Jae was thinking when he went to stray kids dorm room and how the kids was due to thier missing little and member.

Flash back

Jae walk into the dorm when Chan let him in and he grab the baby bag for felix that he needed. He notice all the sad eye and worried unto the others. He letting them know that felix is ok and that he with his members. He also promise to kept them update though the time.

Jae: Guys he is ok, he need to figure out stuff and mostly just he little.

Changbin: Jae-hyung I did not mean to snap and I did not know being in little space does take alot of being caregiver to someone. Ugh I feel so bad hyung

Seungmin:Hyung?

Jae: Yes Minmin?

Seungmin: How do you and day6 handle Dowoon hyung little space?

Jae: Well guys, it because we have different roles for Dowoon. Wonpil and Sungjin handle being the parents aka dowoon main caregiver. Me and Brain handle being his playmates and just make sure he happy. When we know he going into space and canceling something to make sure dowoon is taking care of. As well the manager know so we able to handle it ok but yeah it was hard but we have experience. Right now Dowoon and Lix are playing while Pil is taking care of them.

Flashback end.

Jae smile after explain to his younger brother group and how he promise to kept them posted. Right now Wonpil is change felix into a diaper to be safe while Dowoon is kept him calm. Dowoon is tell felix all about the time his eomma give him dopil stuff anamal. As well sungjin got a stuff an animal for felix too.

Chan message them a few time to ask if they can see him since no one can be calm till lix is back in thier arms and cuddle with him again. Changbin want to hold him and say sorry over and over again. As well stray kids describe who will be what for lix.

Parents: Woojin and Changbin is appa and Chan is eomma.  
Hyungs are Hyunjin,Lee know and Han. Baba is Seungmin while I.N. is playmate aka inne.

Jae explain that right now every time he asked he end up crying. Then dowoon hit his playmate while his eomma scold him for asked him that. So they say it be while but they dont care since they know Dowoon was going to be in little space for a bit.

So having Felix there can kept him calm and to having little friend. So they play even know lix is at 9 month age. Chan ask Jae to send picture and mostly to see when if it ok that Woojin hyung and himself can come to see lix but that was no good 

wonpil was in the middle of giving the little a bath and as well rediaper them to be save then sorry. They place the two little in Jae bed while he took dowoon bed and wonpil took young k bed. To kept eye of them and as well it was so uwu see the two little fall sleep togther as they dream away.

Stray kids point of view of the night

Changbin could not stop crying since he miss his baby so much. I.N could not even cheer up his hyung and mostly the other miss thier little angel. All they could do was hope that Day6 hyungs can help thier little forgive them and return to them soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am back and update once again. ^^  
> More uwu on the way.


	7. Text message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan:Eomma  
> Woojin:Appa  
> Lee know: dancer  
> Changbin:Baby changbinnie  
> Hyunjin:Dance prince  
> Han:Squirrel  
> Felix:aussie  
> Seungmin:Dandyboy  
> I.N:Baby fox
> 
>  
> 
> Day6  
> Jae:Chicken  
> Sunjin:Bob  
> Youngk:Inotbrian  
> Wonpil:pinky  
> Dowoon:Drum

2:02am 

Eomma: @aussie please come home plzzzz

Appa: we miss you 

Baby fox: plzzzz hyunnnggggg

Dancer: we miss you alot, @baby changbinnie has been sad 

Appa: You know that he did not mean it right sweetie 

Squirrel: has anyone hear or talked to Day6 hyungs?

Dandy boy: yeah, because did Chan hyung sayed that he stay with them since Dowoon hyung is a little too.

Appa: yes, he is with Day6 hyung but we cant foucs on that. Right now the main foucs is to give Lix space.

Dance prince: I miss him alot TT

Baby Changbinnie: it all my fault guys. If I did not yell at him like I did maybe we will not be in this mess. Ugh i want my baby back so much. I miss cubble and his little hands.

8:00am Day kids

Chicken: So Lix is doing alot better now he came out of his little space about few hour ago. He currently sleep with dopil right now. Myself and young k are the only ones awake. Just want to update you guys. We have a movie night and have our phones in bedroom. 

Inotbrian: Jae hyung is right kids. Dont worried we will have your lix baby back very soon.

Eomma:thank you hyung

Dancer: Jae hyung do you know Lix will let us see him soon since it been almost a week now?

Chicken: honest we think he will be ok since he been spend time with dowoon lot. When they wake up we will asked him for you guys. Honest he has not check his phone since he beenhere. It been in his bag that dopil got him recently.

Baby changbinne: has he been in little space this time?  
Inotbrian:yeah,he recently been nonverbal so it been hard to figure out what he need but heweek comfortable from dopil the most. He come to the rest of us to played but he been talking to wonpil the most then anything. So to help him we mostly the dopil got him a bag so he kindbeen able to talked to jae hyung more.

Appa: do you think me and Chan can come over sometime this evening?

Chicken: I think but let try. I mean I think he maybe be bruise but we don't know. I think we willneed to be careful.

Dandy boy: meaning he maybe not be going into little space around us?

Baby fox: hyung is that true? I mean I kind realize that since he possible will only be little if dowoon hyung is little.

Chicken: yeah it possible

Inotbrian:but it can be help since it took him maybe few days to go to us since he only beenaround dopil the most.

Dancer: has he been eating?

Chicken:yup, he mostly been bottle feeding the mostly but he did eat.

Squrrial: has he been as well sleepy Ok?

Inotbrian:yup,he has his koala shuffled animal with him. As well the new one we got him aboutfew hour ago when he been more openly with us.

9:00am (WooChan+Jae+Bob)

Woojin: Hyung has Felix talked about the event?

Chan: so we can kind be prepare

Bob: he only told what happened to wonpil. Few hour he got here and it took him a while to calm down but thank to dowoon he was able to calm him down at this point.

Chan:😭

Jae: it ok Chan, after a bit he calm and been in little space nonverbal to 4 months but he was aoil cutie. He was glue to wonpil for bit and dowoon too.

Bob:yeah true that plus he only did talked to dowoon the mostly since they have their ownlanguage

Jae: we did talked to him about who was allowed to come but we can't tell changbin.

Chan: so he don't want to changbin I guessing?

Jae:Negative, he is still scared of him.

Bob: he scared of him that he will snap again.

Chan: I miss my Lix baby

Woojin:me too

Jae:we know

Bob:you we see him soon

Jae: which we do have a update for you

Woojin:Felix agree to see me and Chan?

Bob:yup

Jae:but only you two only at this moment.

Chan: What time can we come over?

Woojin: as well does he want to see us and not be scared.

Jae: we did show him photo and he point to the two of you right now but I don't know when he will want to see the other but it is process. He been call his koala Lix and kangaroo channie.That happened about few other ago because he sayed he missing his eomma.

Bob: so you two are good to come

Chan: we been over soon

Woojin: I can't to hold my baby boy again.

Jae: noted he is soo cutie sleep next to our two maknae. He koala around wonpil right now.

Chan: thank again hyung. We will see you guys soon.

Woojin: yeah thanks alot bob and Jae hyung

Jae: no problem 

Bob: we all ways here to for you kids. See you two in few hours. But dont tell the others since we dont want lix to feel more bad and scared as he felt right now. 

Chan: ok hyung.


	8. Reuion and talked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and chan met with day6 and lix  
> 3reacha talked  
> Lix explain what going on

Chan and woojin was prepare to go to see this sunshine baby after it been a while since see him. Woojin was kind nervous a bit since he felt so much blame that he let this get to far. Since he is the oldest and plus the appa of the group so it mostly take that. Chan on the other hand is feel that he should have done something more then anything. Since he is the leader so it normal for him to take this into his own hand. I mean one of this younger boyfriend is living with someone else. Sadly it only been about 3 months since they all together. 

 

Woojin hold onto Chan tigh as they walk to day6 couple dorm since they been together longer then stray kids by 1 and half year. So it common that day6 took them under their wings. As they about few min away from the dorm. They feel their phone ring and it is so cute how they have no idea who it was.

 

12:00pm 

Babylix: can't wait to see you guys soon 😗

 

Chan could have broke down right there since it been about while since they got a message from their baby Lix. They remind their cuddles time or even individual time with their boyfriend. Liz was the frist one to suggest about being into this relationship so they scared about how it going to new now. Honest changbin been locking himself into his room and mostly the fact he will not let anyone be into his area if it only Felix. 

 

Changbin has been taking the most hardest then and Han since he  close to Felix. I.n miss his fav hyung who help him with his english. Seungmin miss his buddy who will just be normal plus havimg a cuddle buddy. Each of the guys miss something about this baby sunshine the most. So they hoping that Felix will come back during sometime soon so they can be happy again. Changbin been holding one of Felix pushie in his arms and not letting go. 

 

12:05pm 3recha 

 

Cb97: changbin it will be ok 

 

Spearb:hyung i want my baby back

 

J.one: I know same here

 

Cb97: me and hyung are almost to day6 dorm. We will see Lix soon so it be possible he will be home soon. As well it going to take time to even move on. As well we going to counsels, mostly changbin and Liz are to help them grow. 

 

Spearb: I still feel shit

 

Cb97: we know 

 

J.one: we all do but it been over soon. 

 

Chan and woojin reach day6 dorm after han send the message and they was prepare to face their missing boyfriend. Chan knock on the door and has answer with Lix on his hip. 

 

At that moment Chan and woojin was in tear as they lay eyes on Felix who reach for them. They three have their moment as they walk into day6 place and sit on couch to talk for bit. Since it going to be a lot since this should not happened again. 

 

Jae: so basic Felix is ok with going home but he scared with changbin since it was this event that change everything. 

 

Wonpil: he is scared that changbin is going to reject him. 

 

Dowoon: but we was able to calm him down and reminder him it is ok. Lix is their is,some thing you want to sayed to ur hyung. 

 

Lix: I am so sorry for the trouble of run away and coming to day6 hyung. It just changbin scared me a lot plus other things since I was bullied a lot and it cause hurt. Hyungg I ammm sooo sppprrrryyyy. 

At that moment Felix full slip into little space and just want to hold on his baba and mommy. Since it been a while since he switch unexpected.

That moment broke everyone heart since no one know how much that impact the youngest in the room. Woojin basic cubble him and hug him since his mother insult came into it. All woojin want to do at the moment he want cover lix from all over the world and kept him save. 

 

Honest that was not going to be the case since honest no one is perfect plus they only been in this relationship for bit college to their juniors. But at the same time Chan and Felix was in relationship during trainees days. So it normal for Chan to help Liz during these time but at thismoent woojin was the one he want comfortable with during to the father element he give off. 

 

Woojin: it ok lix,no one is mad or anger right now everyone even binne is worried sick since you been away. Everyone think you hate them and want to cut off from the relationship with them. Honest changbin been locking himself into his room and refuse to be near anyone less it you. 

 

Chan: bear is right baby koala, baby binne is been scared and crying. Honest koala everyone been scared even myself and bear too.

 

Lix:me sorry 

 

Chan: we know, honest it good that day6 hyung been helping. 

 

Lix: dog hyung has been switch with me while bunny hyung been helping. Chicken hyung been silly and don't like us eat chicken. 

 

Jae at that moment just buried his head into young k chest since day6 is sitting across from the younger couple. Sungjin is holding onto young k and Jae. While dowoon is sitting in wonpil lap. 

 

Jae: baby koala you can you back if you ready or stay here because we don't mind. We allow to you to be comfort and not pushed to do something you don't want to do. 

 

Dowoon: he right and we come on the weekend to hangout plus we can still have our Friday playdate.

 

Chan: What do you say Liz? Are you ready to come or stay here till you ready.

 

Woojin: we promise not to be mad. Again this is for you want to be comfort.

 

Felix slip down from where he been sitting and think deeping on what he want to do at this moment since he know he needed to figure this much out. Stray kids are HIS boyfriend,lovers, bandmates,friends and mostly his team. He loves everyone of them and even know he been with Chan the longest it was his idea about being into this only relationship with each other of them. 

 

Chan 3 years

Woojin:  year and half 

The rest all came about few month ago when the other realized they have feeling for eachother but did not know. So Felix hear and honest know about the poly relationship and he suggest since then they been together. 

 

Day6 hyung have been saying for him since the moment of the event. Honest he feel like he hurting them. Honest they remind him that he not and been helping on growing him. He truly thankful for what they did for him. 

 

Lix: I made my deccion……..I chose……..to…..


	9. Felix choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His answer is revel

Felix told a deep breath and share his answer “ I chosen to go back to my boyfriend's. If they want me back since honest I don't feel like they will loved me but I want to know for myself. “ he explain as he fell to his knee.

Day6 nod as they saw the the oldest ran and hug their younger boyfriend as they wept ofhappiness. The promise to check up on the stray kids and mostly Felix. As well play date with Felix with dowoon this week. Chan got all Felix stuff and woojin pick up Felix as he wrap himself around woojin. Cham text out to group to tell them the news and honest they can't wait to see their missing baby again.

After 2 week not see their baby boy. Chan is enjoyed see this moment between koala and bear since they was close in beginning plus woojin has the appa feeling a lot companies to Chan eomma. Felix just sinked into woojin touch and end up reaching out to Chan to joined into hug. He gladly accept and Jae was taking picture during this time and hug his lovers too.

~Chan baby:our lix baby is coming home~

He texted out while no one saw this and thank his hyung as they witness this moment. Bad mode and sign no problem since they loved their baby brothers a lot. After a few mins they decided to go home and to recommit their relationship. Chan has felix onto his back slowing falling asleep at this point.

Soon hand Chan just smile and are happy that their baby is coming back now. Overall they want to make sure that Felix know he is super super loved and that even changbin is missing him plus he loved him. Then do have a lot of repair to do but they know they can do a lot of it due to their love they gotten. Back at the dorm the couple wait for their boyfriend to get home so they can reunion at least.

Changbin is hold onto Hyunjin tigh. Lee know has I.n on his lap while the two last 00 line is just watch video and waiting for the texted to come in about them being home. Changbin is kind happy. It scared to face to Felix.

Woobabe: we here :*

Everyone look at the door as they eneter with Chan leading and woojin carried Felix on his back. Everyone want to run but Chan explained “ he is sleep so let him rest. Han can you nap with him while the rest of us take care of some things before he wake up.” Han nod and walk with woojin to their room and nap with Felix. He change him into a long shirt and boxer then went to nap with him. He watch for a few min before kiss his lip and going to la la la land.

Back in the room Chan and other say at the table and explain to them what need to be done to help them out since this took a total on on them but mostly changlix. Changbin meanwhile is waiting to see his third youngest boyfriend and as well his cuddle buddy and Chan too.

Han is smile as his see his baby and bday buddy sleep peaceful. As well he see changbin watch and move his head to come over at that moment. Changbin is scared at the moment but slowly get lover there and sinking into Felix. After a second of way him then end up falling asleep as Felix wake up to see this. He missing both of them a lot and two he kiss them and lay his head into changbin.

Felix sayed sleepy “ I miss you binne and I forgive you” before go. Back to sleep till someone come to wake them up for dinner and he can reunion with the rest of his boyfriend's. As well give them all hugs and kisses plus let them know that he missing them a lot with all his heart. His eye slowly start to drop as he sleep on changbin chest and holding Han hand.

Little over few hours later Seungmin and I.N run into the room, to jump onto the bed before wake them up. Seungmin wake up binnie and han while Felix is being wake up by the maknae and his youngest lover. After a few minutes the three started to wake up and Changbin notice

Felix was sleepy onto his chest. As he saw him wake up and basic hug Felix. Repeat say sorry how ,ugh he miss him and that he was lost without him.

Felix sinking into it and even just say it ok over and over again as he notice poor changbinnie was crying into his stomachs. After a few minute of changbin crying, Felix pick his hand under changbin chin and kiss his lips. Changbin kiss Felix backed linked into the kissing and honest he missing it a lot. After the two have their moment Felix switch to give his other lovers to give them their kisses and hug before all them going out to see the other and face the white elephant in the room.

Felix took a big deep breath before speaking.

Felix slowing beginning to speak “ Babes, I am……”


	10. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Felix slowing beginning to speak “ Babes, I am sorry for running away like that. I was just scared and confused since this never happened before since we been togther. Changbin I know from hyung you don't needed to be hard on yourself because honest it was myfault. We was all stress and plus I should not take it the way I did. Channie i am sorry sorry for closing off and nothing talked. Woojin and Hyunjin sorry for it once your face time and even when I saw you few time. Lee know and Han sorry for running away that moment when you both chase me. To the my dongsaeng I am truly sorry for not being the best hyung and I am sorry that I make you guys feel like you the worst caregiver. Honest you guys a4e the best and I am the worst one. It just hard to figure out what I need and how to shared with I feeling that little.I wish I could take it bad but I can't. I just hope you guys can forgive me and we can move on.” 

Felix finish explained as he drop to his knee and how his head. At this moment eve everyone in the group was crying but the hardest was changbin and Hyunjin as they run to his and hug him to point it like they was glue to him. They was on each of his side as changbin was crying hard like he did back when they though Felix was not going to be with them anymore. Hyunjin was cuddle him hard to point he put both of them into his arm. 

They stay like that for a while. As Chan and woojin hug then minsung couple was support the maknae as they was take it the hardest. They was like that for know when because they all know they needed this time to talked and to healing since this was so much that happened. They did not wanted this to happened again. Chan was able to put himself together before he spoke as he was trying to hold back some tears.

“I talked to our manager and jyp hyung and they agree we needed a vacation to repair our relationship and to support each other since we can tell this told a lot of us. For the rest of the day we going to pack and going to the private property for week long. We needed this and tonight we going to write letter to each other and read them. Honest guys, I don't want this to happened again because I damn love you all so much, it break my heart at the moment. (As he hold back tear before lean in woojin shoulder) I wish I could stopped this event but we need bring ourselves together and not tear each other down. “

They all agree and went to their assignment rooms for packing plus even getting ready for the trip that going to strength them as family and couple. Felix pack both his non and little things while look out the window and see how one event can change everything at once but since he has caring lovers he will not change it. 

After a few hours they are pack and prepare to head out for they can rebuild everything that was lost during that event that they try to over from. 

4 years later~~~~~~~~~ 

Felix is look out the window and saw the same plant he saw before leaving his lovers, oh I meant husband of 2 years now. He look at his ring that has his name on with all his husband letter too. They married two year after they finish their 3 year together as stray kids plus 4 year as couples. Bang Chan,Han and Changbin work as composer for their own entrainment that started about 3 years ago.

Felix does not go into little space as much since he been busy teach dance with the rest of dance line. Vocal lime hyung are teach voice while Jeongin in college. Felix does still act child sometime but he work as counselor for helping little and understand them.

“ Baba?” a little voice called 

Felix turn around to see their one of few adopted kids their youngest daughter who named is May Kristian Hyeri Lee who nickname is princess. She is 2 almost 3 years old. Felix smile as she run into his arm and hug him.

“yes, princess?” Felix sayed as he placed her on his hip. Kiss the top of her head. May was adopted by Felix when he was 21 year old. It was friend of his child and she left her to him due to her family and cause boyfriend did not want the kid. She lost her life during child birth and Felix been raised her since with his lovers. 

Stray kids has three adopted kids the oldest is young boy named Lee who they called “Fox” since he is sneek like his appa I.N. He aged is 7 years old and he was adopted by Chan since he helped out adopted center that when they met Lee. After time they spend with them they agree to adopted him. He is almost a little but is just baba and learned from him. The youngest is 9 months and was also adopted a week ago by woojin and Felix since they want to adopted few more kid. They met 9 months old Jihoon Park Kim who was escape a cause family and thespecial worker let the couple take him. 

May smile and said “ baby is wake and he smile at me” 

Felix smile and walk to the room to see the child who awake now and smile as woojin walked into the room to pick up the baby. They waiting for their husbands and son to arrived back. Honest Felix will never though this will happened and he glad he has amazing family and three kids even know their is 2 little in the family. Felix was happy and now he has playmate but he will never forget the moment he told his lover about his secret.


End file.
